Ninfa
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Dos días después, se entera de que Nimphadora ha dado la misma respuesta. Regalo para Dry, porque es su cumpe.


Disclaimer: Todo es de Rowling, esto no tiene ningún interés de lucro, sólo, que a falta de Jared, le regalo esto a Dry, porque ella está de fiesta, porque lo vale, porque se merece cosas mucho mejores y es adorable y es amor, porque es Dry, y creo que eso no tengo que explicarlo ;)

Así que guapa, disfruta mucho de la fiesta y los regalillos, del fic de Thaly, que no me lo voy a leer hasta terminar el tuyo (todavía no tengo ganas de que se baje mi autoestima xD, ya ves, haciendo el Disclaimer antes de empezar a escribir el fic xP) y, ahora que le doy una última repasada, y arreglo un par de cosillas, también del fic de Earwen y Lauriano, que te han escrito más de 10.00 palabras *siente que le da algo*

Por fin, después de darme de a cabezasos, lo terminé, ojalá te guste guapa :D

Y, por sobre todo, un MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, Dry

Con todo mi cariño, Laura :)

Y muchas gracias a mi geme, Shio, que me lo beteó . Tu rockeas gemelis y eso es quedarse cortas :D

* * *

Recomendación musical:**Lost-Coldplay**

* * *

_No toda distancia es ausencia, ni todo silencio es olvido._

_

* * *

  
_

Las malas lenguas dicen que, cuándo el molesto e indiscreto bichito del amor te ataca, uno se vuelve más despistado, más distraído, más "cabecita de novio". Quizás se deba a que el amor te desborda y te abruma tanto que, parece no haber espacio, ni del tamaño de una hormiguita, para nada más.

También, entre las leyendas que vienen y van, que viajan presurosas por el viento y acarician su piel por las mañanas, -esos cuchicheos que se transmiten rápidos de boca en boca y se escuchan con mucho interés de oreja en oreja,- se dice que, el primer amor, más que nada, siempre estará allí, que te marcará de alguna manera, que esa herida o esa raspadura, no se cerrará ni cicatrizará a pesar de los años.

Pero no obstante, son sólo habladurías: de esas que se esparcen cuando uno está lo suficientemente aburrido como para escucharlas y prestarles atención.

--------------

La primera vez que se vieron, ninguno de los dos lo planeó. No hubo una charla cortés de por medio, ni una presentación, no había lugar para un "Hola, me llamo Charlie" ni un "Yo me llamo Tonks, mucho gusto". Simplemente chocaron, ahí, en pleno pasillo del segundo piso. Él, salía de la clase de Encantamientos, con sus amigo Mark, flanqueándole las espaldas, ella, corría por el corredor para entregarle una tarea atrasada al profesor y que éste no le pusiese una amplia T, que, luego, desgraciadamente, tendría que mostrar a su padre.

Quizás fue porque él iba demasiado despistado, revisando si todavía tenía en su mochila el ensayo para el profesor Binns, o, tal vez, fue la consecuencia de que ella tuviese al menos dos pies izquierdos para moverse.

De pronto, Charlie sintió un peso demás sobre su cuerpo y se encontró aplastado en el piso, Mark, desde arriba, le miraba con burla y, una mata de cabello color ¿rosa? le hacía cosquillas en el mentón.

Lo siguiente que llegó a pillar fue que, tan pronto como el peso de más vino, también desapareció. Mientras se ponía de pie, soportando estoicamente los comentarios de su amigo, vislumbró una melena rosa chicle alejándose a toda velocidad por el pasillo.

---------------

La primera vez que hablaron, si a hablar se le puede llamar discutir en plena puerta del Gran comedor, fue una mañana de Abril, mientras una cruda tormenta de aguanieve se desataba en los jardines.

Charlie, con las orejas encendidas y el ceño fruncido, le exigía una disculpa, principalmente, porque su ensayo de siete mil palabras, de siete mil, por si no fuera poco, quedó estropeado al derramarse la tinta sobre el pergamino, ni mencionar la desastrosa T que pendía del escaso espacio en blanco que quedaba. Generalmente no le hubiese importado, lo habría dejado pasar, pero, francamente, le era imposible olvidarse de todo el trabajo que le había tomado aquella redacción, mucho menos, de que era un trabajo en grupo, y que él no era el único que tenía una T de la cual quejarse. Ni mencionar, por supuesto, que gran parte de la nota final dependía de ello.

Ella, totalmente exasperada, le decía que no era su culpa, que el idiota allí era él y que debía fijarse por dónde rayos caminaba, que el mundo no giraba alrededor de él y no se diese tantos aires de grandeza.

Charlie la hubiese matado allí mismo, sino fuese porque la profesora de Herbología les miraba con recelo desde la mesa al fondo de la sala.

-------------------

Un par de días más tarde, cuando él por fin volvía a la normalidad y pudo pasar aquella pelea por alto, ella se presentó allí, en pleno desayuno. Tímidamente y con gestos vacilantes, se sentó enfrente suyo, él le miró sin inmutarse, siguiendo engullendo su tostada. La chica, impaciente, le dirigió una mirada elocuente mientras le observaba beber su leche, indicándole que fuesen dónde nadie les pudiese oír, quizás, a los terrenos.

Charlie, un poco hastiado, asintió.

Ella se levantó, casi cayendo al atorarse con una baldosa que sobresalía en el camino, él la sostuvo, no permitiendo que el rostro de la muchacha hiciese contacto con el duro pavimento. Le cogió de la mano, mas por precaución que por otra cosa, y ambos, así, con las palmas juntas y el pelo color tomate de ella, salieron hacia la gran figura verde que se extendía en el camino.

Caminaron durante unos instantes, hasta hallar el sitio indicado, lejos de las miradas indiscretas y el bochorno de la mañana.

Antes de terminar de recostarse en aquel haya cerca del lago, las palabras de Tonks le sobresaltaron, un "Perdón" que sonaba a vergüenza, a capricho, a un orgullo quizás herido, pero, al fin y al cabo, que sonaba sincero.

Entonces, al fin apoyando su amplia espalda contra el tronco del árbol, él le sonrió y le dijo que no había problema, que ya formaba parte del pasado y no valía la pena pensar en ello. En un intento de borrar la tímida sonrisa de su rostro, empezó a hablar del todo y el nada con ella. Las palabras salían a borbotones por su boca, a veces, sensatas, en momentos, tan incoherentemente presentadas, que dudaba, sinceramente, que se le entendiese. No obstante, Tonks asentía con una sonrisa, rescatando la esencia de estas.

Cuando la conversación se centró en las familias, él, acompañándose con gestos de la mano, comenzó a hablarle de Fred y George, y, cuándo le contó lo que le habían echo a la tía Muriel para que no volviese a visitarles, la risa de ella invadió el aire aquella mañana de mil ochocientos noventa y nueve.

--------------------

Se volvieron amigos, o algo similar a ello, a veces, cuando todo el castillo dormía, salían por la mañana y practicaban en la cancha de Quidditch. Ella jugaba a perseguirle, él jugaba a no dejarse atrapar, aunque, a veces, le dejaba ganar a propósito.

--------------------

Estallaba el verano en Reino Unido, el sol se colaba por todas partes en La Madriguera, ya sea desde el cobertizo de las gallinas, hasta por la ventana de la habitación de Charlie, quien dormía a pierna suelta sobre la cama deshecha.

Susurraba insistentemente un nombre entre sueños, a veces, desesperadamente, en ocasiones, con un tono un tanto burlón.

La señora Weasley, cumpliendo con las tareas matutinas, irrumpió en la calma de aquel cuarto y dejó la ropa limpia en el armario. Se sobresaltó cuando le escuchó hablar, pues temía haberle despertado, pero, sonrió maternalmente unos minutos más tarde, al oírle decir "A que no me coges, Nimphadora" y verle esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

Si, el bichito del amor había picado a su bebé, al menos eso es lo que ella conjeturó, cerrando, con un cuidado infinito, la puerta.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, un sudoroso muchacho despertó de su letargo, confundido, molesto consigo mismo, sintiendo cómo todo, definitivamente, todo, se le escapaba de entre las manos.

Pues así, como era presa de la necesidad de volar y surcar el indómito cielo, también era dueño de un placer culpable, el estridente sonido de aquella risa, que, en ningún momento, desde que fue testigo de ella por primera vez, pudo borrar de su mente.

Y eso le molestaba, no se suponía que todo tendría que acontecer así, que los labios de ella se le hayan antojado tan apetentes.

No se suponía, que, desde aquella mañana, en cada endemoniada ocasión en que soñara con ella, se despertaría sintiéndose mojado _ahí_.

----------------------

Séptimo año para él, sexto para ella.

El tiempo les estalla en la cara, brusco, manipulador, lo abarca todo, lo esconde, lo descarrila.

------------------

Tal vez es porque se ha convertido en tradición, quizás, porque Charlie, de vez en cuando, quiere pasar un par de minutos a solas con ella, instantes en los que ninguna cabeza cotilla se aproxime a entrometerse.

Últimamente, y, para su pesadilla personal, se ha dado cuenta de que, cada vez que le ve allí parada, en medio de la abrumante cantidad de estudiantes, su corazón se exalta un poco y, sus manos, ásperas y amplias, comienzan a sudar sin razón aparente.

Ni hablar de cuándo ella ríe, se siente demasiado cursi al llegar a pensar que no ha escuchado sonido más bello que ese.

Para su desgracia personal, su amiga Nuria, cuándo se lo explica, mitad dudoso, mitad desesperado, le dice que "Por dios tío, estás enamorado", y Charlie, pese a todo, pese a su rostro indeciso y las dudas que explotan en su mente, no lo afirma, pero, tampoco, lo desmiente.

------------------

Mientras el sol del crepúsculo matiza todo aquello y lo vuelve más real, un poco menos surrealista, al menos, Charlie se permite extender sus brazos hacia el rostro de ella, y, con esas palmas amplias y un poco ásperas, acariciar con gestos torpes sus mejillas. Tonks le sonríe, como si hubiese estado esperando todo aquello desde el día en que se vieron, más bien, chocaron, por primera vez.

Él, teniendo sumo cuidado de no perder el equilibrio y caer sobre el pequeño cuerpo que tiene delante, se reclina levemente, lo suficiente como para que sus labios estén endemoniadamente cerca de los de Tonks, lo bastante cerca como para atestiguar el brillo de sus ojos oscuros, a la distancia de un dedal, o, quizás, aún menos.

Lentamente, tan lentamente que se le hace que cada segundo dura horas, se va acercando un poco más, pero ella, rompiendo en un bufido, destruye la cercanía y hace que ambos labios choquen. Él le toma por la cintura, ella le pasa los brazos por detrás del cuello, sus manos posadas en el cabello, volviéndolo más revuelto.

Y todo se desata allí, ya no hay vuelta atrás, ni para él, ni para ella.

Se siguen besando hasta que el velo de la noche les envuelve, las estrellas comienzan a perfilar, una a una, en el horizonte, Charlie, lanzando un fuerte suspiro, se deja recostar en el pasto, que parece más una cómoda cama sobre la cual caerse muerto, Nimphadora, , perdón, Tonks, se ríe, dirigiendo su vista hacia el poblado cielo.

Charlie agradece que no le esté prestando atención, así no es testigo de la gran sonrisa que se expande por su rostro al oírla reírse. Tonks, un par de minutos después, agradece que él esté tendido y con los ojos cerrados, así no le podrá pillar mientras le pide un deseo a la estrella fugaz que ha pasado por allí, gloriosa, efímera.

------------------

Al sumirte en los aspectos superfluos de la vida, se te escapan los protagónicos, los indispensables, los que en verdad cuentan, que están ubicados más allá de la belleza o el reconocimiento. Más allá, incluso, de los sueños que pueden llegar a volverse realidad.

------------------

Enreda sus dedos en el suave cabello de ella, en ésta oportunidad, de un tinte cobrizo, y esboza una amplia sonrisa, bosteza perezosamente, disfrutando de la tranquilidad del momento. Sus ojos están cerrados, siente la respiración de ella en su cuello, su cabello desparramado en su pecho, sus ojos oscuros escrutándole.

-Falta poco para que el año termine- Dice ella, mitad acusadora, mitad nostálgica.-Te vas a ir a ver dragones y yo me quedaré aquí ¿Crees que cuatro días nos basten?- Le reprocha, aferrándose aún más a su cuerpo

Charlie, mientras le atrae más hacia si mismo, se pregunta si está enfadada con él, o, con el tiempo. En el momento en que pasa su palma por el rostro de ella, secando la solitaria lágrima que se muestra allí, prefiere jugar a pensar que es por lo último.

----------------------

Es curioso, y frustrante, realmente molesto, si debe ser sincero, que el tiempo transcurra con mayor velocidad cuando uno quiere que se detenga. Que, las malditas manecillas del reloj, viajen veloces, evidenciando los días, las horas, los minutos, los segundos, transcurrir.

Es el día previo a término de año, siente como la angustia le invade, al mismo tiempo de que es perfectamente conocedor del pequeño cuerpo que reposa a su lado, ambos tendidos en una improvisada cama en un aula en desuso.

No obstante, el tiempo que le queda, intenta aprovecharlo al máximo, aferrándose al cuerpo de Tonks como si se le fuese la vida en ello.

-------------------------

Saben que es la última vez que van a verse, ella lo asume, él, también.

Viajan todo el trayecto que les depara en un compartimiento para ellos solos, ella reposa en el pecho de él, Charlie le besa la cabeza cariñosamente, mientras sus manos la envuelven con anhelo.

Ninguno de los dos media palabra, las palabras sobran, pueden llegar a lastimar. No necesitan promesas falsas de un reencuentro, no cuando son perfectamente conocedores de que nunca pasará.

Cuando bajan del tren, ignorando las llamadas de sus padres, se miran a los ojos, eso, aunque les pese, basta para decirlo todo.

No hay llanto, no hay un hasta luego, solo silencio, un tenso y pesado silencio, acorde a lo que en aquellos instantes acontece.

Terminaron como empezaron, con una disculpa en la punta de los labios y ninguna palabra de por medio.

Mientras su madre le abraza y, de paso, le dice que ya es un hombre, Charlie ve la silueta de Tonks, vislumbra, no sin cierta tristeza, esa mata de pelo rosa chicle alejándose de él.

------------------------

No se dirigen cartas, no van a lastimarse mas de lo que están, es un pacto silencioso que se han hecho, en honor a los sentimientos que están todavía allí, y, que, a veces, por no decir, la mayor parte del tiempo, hacen mella en él.

No obstante, que no se hablen, no significa que no quieran saber nada el uno del otro.

Tonks, sin que Charlie lo sepa, por supuesto, ocasionalmente, de vez en cuando, se deja caer en la oficina de Arthur y entabla conversación con él, entonces, teniendo sumo cuidado y, con frases que espera no suenen demasiado ensayadas, orienta la conversación hacia el segundo hijo varón, hacia ese muchacho que, supuestamente, no conoce.

Charlie, sin que Tonks se entere, de vez en cuando, en las ocasiones en que le escribe a su padre, pregunta, como quien no quiere la cosa, cómo andan las cosas en el ministerio y, fingiendo desinterés, inclina la conversación hacia el cartel de aurores, empezando por su nueva integrante, esa chica despistada y de sonrisa fácil de la cual no sabe nada.

-----------------------------

En una de esas cartas, su padre le informa que "el que no debe ser nombrado" ha vuelto, , Charlie se estremece, mirando de reojo su varita, que posa en la mesita de noche.

Un par de días más tarde, Dumbledore se aparece allí y habla con él, e inmediatamente, tras oír lo que el sabio anciano le propone, contesta con un firme "si"

Dos días después, se entera de que Nimphadora ha dado la misma respuesta.

----------------------------

La ve nuevamente, pese a lo que ambos especularon de adolescentes. Como dice la frase, piensa irónico, mientras se sirve un pedazo del pastel de bodas, _nunca digas nunca._

Le ve sostenerse, elegante y feliz, casi tan feliz como en las épocas en que aún se tendían en el pasto mojado por el rocío, del brazo de un hombre, de "El buen profesor Lupin", le dijo su madre, hace meses, advirtiéndole la situación en una carta.

Siempre supo que su madre estaba al tanto, pero él no estaba dispuesto a entrometerse en su vida nuevamente, habían tomado caminos separados y debía aceptarlo.

La suave melodía irrumpe en la fiesta, anunciado el comienzo del tan anunciado vals, Tonks baila con gracia con su esposo, y, de vez en cuando, dirige curiosas miradas hacia su dirección.

Y, por un instante, efímero, casi nulo, Charlie puede mirarle a los ojos sin desviar la mirada.

----------------------------

Quizá, son retazos de sueños olvidados, lo que le persigue por las noches. Esa sensación de incomodidad e impotencia, que pugnan en su interior y amenazan con hacerle explotar. Son esas cosas que ya no importan, porque ninguna puede llevarla a cabo, ni soñar con hacerlo, porque están demasiado lejos, son tan efímeras y distantes, que siente que nunca podrá alcanzarlas, que tal vez, si se esfuerza mucho, podrá rozarlas con la punta de sus dedos, pero nunca estar a su lado.

Es esa ninfa que corretea por su mente.


End file.
